


Fond Farewell

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, a little sad but also very sweet, someone wanted a sequel to true tenderness and this is what i came up with, train station goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: A sequel to True Tenderness: You see Collins off at the train station. You wish he didn’t have to leave.





	Fond Farewell

Your weekend with Jack Collins goes quicker than you would like. Walks through Victoria Park, dance hall visits, getting to know each other. You learn that he comes from Stirling, that he’s close to his parents, that he always did well in school. You learn that he loves cats and has a sweet tooth which is being neglected with rationing on. He learns about your own family, how your work in the local shop feels unimportant with the war on, how it scares you to live alone during the black outs. You share important and unimportant details of your life because you like him, trust him, want him to know you well and because you know you have barely any time to tell him these things. While it is unclear if your relationship could be considered serious, it is evident that you are both romantically interested in each other and that had you had more time he might have developed into something serious.

Its sooner than you would like, that his leave ends, you find yourself stood at the train station sad to see him leave, but determined not to let him leave without a goodbye...goodbye is only temporary you hope. Between letters you plan to write and future leave, you hope he’ll come back and that you’ll see each other again.

“I should probably...get on me train.”

“Most certainly.” But you don’t want him to because the moment he does he’s going back into the danger. You feel like you’ve know him for more than a few days, and it worries you that this might actually be the last time you see him if the war has its way with him.

He’s fidgeting with the straps of his kit bag, dressed in full uniform, hair neatly combed out. He’s as beautiful as the first time you saw him in the dance hall, less intimidating now that you know him, now that you know the interest is reciprocated. 

“I wish I could stay...I’ll miss ye.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Jack.” You really are and you’re sure that you’re going to worry about him every day until his next leave. That you’ll hope that his letters come steadily and often and that he stays as safe as he can considering everything.

“You’ll write to me?” You reach for the hand that’s playing with the kit bag strap and grip it into your own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Of course I will...you’ll try to be safe, won’t you?” He steps closer to you, free hand reaching up to cup your cheek. His thumb brushing across it softly, almost as soft as the way he’s looking at you. 

“I cannae promise i’ll come back or that I’ll be safe. But I can promise that you’ve given me a reason to try to come back. Even if I have ta go to Berlin and handle Hitler myself.”

“I’m sure he’d be quaking his boots at the thought.”

The two of you stand there staring at each other. His thumb still caressing your cheek, your hand still intertwined with his. Until a whistle blows on the platform and you know he has to get on that train. 

“I’ll write to you every week.” You pull away from him because he has to get on that train and you know if you stay that close he might not. He can’t get in trouble because of you.

“I look forward to it, love.” He reaches down to press a kiss to your forehead before he’s lifting his kit bag over his shoulder, and you’re watching him climb onto the train.

He’s leaning out a window a few moments later, smiling at you the same way he did when you first met. Charming, sweet, handsome. “I’ll miss ye!”

“I’ll miss you too!” You call out as the train starts to leave the station and resist the urge to run alongside the train. You’re going to miss him...but at least you’ll have the letters and at least...at least if he stays safe you know you’ll see each other soon.

Goodbye didn’t have to be permanent after all.


End file.
